


What Happens Under the Mistletoe...

by SigBerry



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigBerry/pseuds/SigBerry
Summary: Harry no veía la hora de irse del dichoso Baile de Navidad. No veía que pintaba él ahí, por qué tenía que llevar pareja o por qué siempre atraía el drama. Por suerte, Hermione iba a mejorar su noche.





	What Happens Under the Mistletoe...

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fic que escribo para esta serie, pero cronológicamente va antes. De todas formas, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, como decía la bruja que me enseñaba matemáticas, así que se puede leer en el orden que queráis. Disfrutad.

Ya faltaba poco para que la tortura terminase. O lo que el resto del colegio conocía como “Baile de Navidad”, pero bien podía ser tortura para Harry. No tenía ninguna intención de aparecer para empezar. ¿Enfrentarse a un dragón y lo que quisiera que se avecinase en la segunda y tercera pruebas? Adelante. ¿Presentarse a una fiesta de gala con Parvati colgada del brazo y bailar? Merlín, no.

Además, como no podía ser de otra manera en Hogwarts, la fiesta había generado drama. Parvati y Padma se habían ido con otros chicos dejando a Ron y a Harry solos, pero este ni podía culparlas ni podía encontrar la motivación para que le importara. Parte de él se sentía culpable por haber sido una cita tan mala, pero al menos las hermanas habían encontrado chicos de Beauxbatons a cambio. Algo es algo, ¿no?

Por su parte Hagrid había confesado ser semigigante. No a Harry, por supuesto. Harry simplemente resultó estar cerca en ese momento. A él no le había afectado la noticia pero al parecer a Ron sí. Los gigantes eran terribles, según él, y al parecer eso cambiaba la percepción de Ron de Hagrid, y Harry no entendía por qué ya que Hagrid había sido desde que lo conocían un trozo de pan.

También está lo último en la saga de conspiraciones en Hogwarts, la conversación entre Karkaroff y Snape. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué iba el asunto, pero Harry lo tuvo en cuenta y lo añadió a la creciente lista de razones que Harry tenía siempre en un rincón de su mente, titulada “Snape es malvado”.

Y, volviendo con Ron, él había provocado la última en la saga de peleas con Hermione por tonterías. Ron se había tomado mal que Hermione fuese al baile con el que pronto dejaría de ser su ídolo, Viktor Krum; Hermione se había tomado mal que Ron pensase que tenía derecho a reaccionar como lo hizo. La mayor parte de Harry opina que Ron se comportó como un idiota. Sólo un poco. La otra parte que Harry prefiere mantener callada e inexplorada tiende más a apoyar a Ron. Dicha parte ha estado lanzándole sentimientos de molestia a Harry toda la noche cada vez que miraba en la dirección general de Krum.

Harry sinceramente no entendía por qué. Si las circunstancias fuera distintas, sin tanto misterio e intriga, Harry cree que Viktor y él podrían ser amigos. Harry no siente rencor hacia él por ser de otro colegio o más popular o tonterías del estilo. No es “el enemigo”, como dice Ron, Viktor es otro de los pobres desafortunados que se han visto envueltos en el Torneo, en algo que sería más grande de lo que esperaban.

Si acaso, Harry sentía cierta simpatía por ese Viktor, el Viktor participante en el torneo. Pero el Viktor que ha traído a Hermione como pareja al baile, y que desde un principio actuaba absolutamente prendado de Hermione… Le daba cierto resquemor a Harry. No entendía por qué.

No quería saber por qué.

Y Hermione… Bueno, Hermione definitivamente había conseguido que Harry quitara los ojos de Cho. Ni siquiera la había reconocido al principio, pero una vez lo hubo hecho… Parvati tuvo que darle un empujón para sacarlo de su estupor y por fin avanzar a su gran momento de gloria.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ron y él se encontraban en esos momentos volviendo al gran comedor después de haber hecho una buena ronda de escuchas secretas (ningún año en Hogwarts está completo sin actuar de espía de alguna vez), cuando Ron se detuvo de repente e hizo que Harry, que estaba más ocupado pensando en lo que habían escuchado de Karkaroff, se chocara contra su espalda.

Harry suprimió una maldición al sentir las patillas de las gafas clavarse en su nariz y se las quitó para frotarse la zona y los ojos, pues se le había escapado alguna lagrimilla.

— ¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios, Ron? Avisa o algo…

Pero Ron no dijo nada. Algo preocupado, Harry se volvió a poner las gafas y se adelantó un poco para mirar a Ron. Tenía la vista fija en otro lado de la sala con expresión grave. Harry siguió su mirada y… Ah, Hermione y Viktor Krum, charlando amigablemente al lado de la mesa de las bebidas.

Notó como Ron exhalaba fuertemente por la nariz y vio las puntas de sus orejas colorearse de un vivo color rojo, casi encendido. Eso nunca era buena señal. Y entonces dio un par de pasos en la dirección de la pareja.

—Eh, Ron—dijo Harry, apresurándose a interponerse en su camino (y arrepintiéndose mentalmente) —, ¿qué haces, tío?

Ron se adelantó un par de pasos amenazadores más, sin que pareciera que la mano que tenía Harry en su pecho surgiera algún efecto.

—Voy a… A… —soltó un gruñido frustrado— ¡No sé! A decirle que si… Si va a confraternizar con el enemigo… que lo haga en privado, o yo qué sé. No quiero verlos tan acaramelados.

Harry pasó un par de fases: La primera, poner los ojos en blanco. La segunda, echarse la mano a la cara.

—Ron—dijo Harry, afirmando sus manos en sus hombros—, escúchame. Hermione no está con el enemigo—se apresuro a seguir cuando vio que Ron abría la boca para protestar—, no, Ron. No es un combate a muerte entre las escuelas. Es una competición amistosa con ciertos poderes oscuros trabajando detrás y con cuatro pobres diablos entre los que nos encontramos Krum y yo, pasando pruebas que pueden matarnos. Así que si el chaval se lo está pasando bien con nuestra amiga—recalcó la palabra—, entonces creo que deberíamos dejar que se lo pasen bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Ron lo miró durante unos momentos con expresión confusa, como si no pudiera creer sus oídos, hasta que finalmente se zafó de Harry y dijo algo que Harry entendió como “a la sala común”.

Aliviado de haber podido usar el argumento de Ron contra él y no tener que tirar por temas más “Hermionisticos”. Harry paseó la mirada por el gran comedor.

Parvati y Padma parecían estar pasándoselo bien con los chicos de Beauxbatons, bailando cerca de la banda que había venido invitada. Hagrid habría vuelto a su cabaña después de sufrir tal golpe. Y aún quedaban un par de profesores vigilando a los alumnos. Quedaría una media hora para la media noche y el fin del baile.

Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas para ver si podía evitar a Hermione y Krum y coger una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, pero estaban directamente apoyados en ella, no iba a haber manera. Se acercó de todos modos.

Según se acercaba, pudo ver como Krum le decía algo en el oído a Hermione, gesticulaba y hacía un pequeño ademán con la mano, como diciendo “Ahora vuelvo”.

Decidió acercarse del todo.

— ¡Harry!—exclamó Hermione. Estaba exultante, parecía brillar con luz propia, y la sonrisa le iba desde los labios hasta los ojos, que parecían brillar más que nunca— ¿Cómo estás pasando la noche? ¿Mejor o peor de lo que te esperabas?

Harry hizo un mohín y un gesto vago con la mano mientras alargaba el brazo para coger una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Dio un gran trago agradecido. Estaba seco.

— Aún no he decidido mi opinión sobre este evento. Luego cuando acabe si eso te digo mi resolución.

Hermione rio y miró hacia la puerta de los jardines. Parecía estar pensando algo justo en ese momento. Harry se enorgullecía de ser capaz de ver ciertos gestos y peculiaridades en sus amigos, y ahora mismo reconocía el ceño fruncido y la mirada ligeramente ausente de la chica. Hermione frunció un poco los labios y asintió para sí misma.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por los jardines? Con todo el lío con Ron no hemos pasado tiempo juntos esta noche.

Harry se animó considerablemente y le sonrió para demostrárselo.

—Por mí, perfecto. Pero… —Harry miró a su espalda— ¿Y Kr-Viktor?

— Oh, unos amigos lo han arrastrado para hablar de algo importante. Dijo que se aseguraría de volver antes de que el baile terminase.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió a Hermione por las puertas del jardín. Echó un vistazo alrededor, para asegurarse de que Snape no estaba intentando pillar estudiantes en el acto. Parecía que no había nadie.

Caminaron un poco hacia una esquina recluida, con un arbusto que parecía haber crecido más de la cuenta.

Hermione miró un momento a su alrededor antes de pararse completamente y apoyarse ligeramente en la pared, mirando hacia el cielo. Harry siguió su ejemplo, dando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, y mirando hacia arriba también, esperando ver algo interesante que atrajera la atención de Hermione, pero no vio nada. De hecho la iluminación del jardín tapaba un poco el brillo de las estrellas.

— ¿Qué tal Parvati?—preguntó Hermione de repente.

— ¿Hm?—la pregunta había pillado a Harry por sorpresa—. Bien. Supongo. No la he visto desde que se fue con un chico de Beauxbatons.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione y vio que esta estaba sonriendo ligeramente, con las cejas arqueadas. No necesitaba decir nada para que Harry elaborara.

—Bueno, seguro que ella es más feliz así. No he bailado con ella más allá de para cumplir con la cuota de campeón y a ella no ha parecido gustarle, pero gracias a eso ha conocido a un elegante chico francés después de tener el lujo de haber sido vista del brazo de uno de los campeones—hizo ver que se sacudía el imaginario polvo de los hombros con aires de importancia y Hermione le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. Le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar—. Ella ha salido ganando y yo perdiendo, porque he tenido que aguantar esta charada sin sentido y la actitud de Ron.

Harry arrugó el gesto por un momento y por un momento se preguntó si debería haber mencionado el tema. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Hermione. Ella seguía mirando hacia arriba, y también parecía ligeramente incomoda por el tema. La vio sacudir la cabeza también.

—Ron es…—empezó Hermione—Bueno, me gustaría decir que Ron es complicado, pero me temo que ahora mismo él es más simple que una tetera—Harry reprimió una risa. No le parecía justo con su mejor amigo—. Y todo el lío de esta noche con Viktor y Ron siendo un poco…

— ¿Idiota?

— ¡Lo has dicho tú, no yo!—esta vez rieron los dos— Bueno, Ron siendo como es… Eso es algo que tendrá que resolver él por su cuenta. Yo no pienso meterme ahí.

— ¿No? Normalmente eres tú la que tiene nuestros problemas resueltos incluso antes de que nosotros sepamos que tenemos un problema.

—Ya, pero este en particular empeoraría si fuera yo la que se mete. Yo actuaré como siempre, si él decide ser un idiota otra vez… Bueno, ya veremos.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que decir. Ahora que lo pensaba la actitud de Ron le daba el mismo resquemor que ver a Viktor del brazo de Hermione.

Se rascó la cabeza y decidió meter todo ese tema en un rincón bien encerrado en su mente, junto al huevo que tenía que descifrar y deberes varios. El rincón de las cosas dejadas para luego. O nunca, si fuese posible.

— ¿Y tú, Hermione?—ahora parecía que la sorprendida era ella—Quiero decir, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

— Oh, bien. Bastante bien. Viktor ha resultado ser muy hablador y muy majo. Es buena compañía.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Triste, casi.

— Me alegro—se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos—. Por lo menos una de nosotros tres se lo ha pasado bien.

— Sí…

Se giró para mirarla mejor y vio como se giraba hacia los ventanales y estiraba el cuello, buscando algo.

 _A Viktor, supongo_ , pensó Harry.

Hermione volvió a encarar a Harry.

— Estaba intentando averiguar la hora. Queda poco para medianoche.

—Oh—esto sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa. Estos minutos a solas habían sido fácilmente la mejor parte del baile, y no le importaría pasar un rato más así, sin hablar, tranquilos. Se terminó la cerveza de mantequilla y la dejó en la repisa de la ventana más cercana.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Hermione lo estaba mirando expectante.

—… Oh. Supongo que tendrás que ir a despedirte de Viktor o algo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero antes…—Hermione parecía nerviosa, mirando a todos lados y moviendo las manos ansiosamente. Entonces respiró hondo, expulso el aire despacio, y volvió a mirarlo con una extraña determinación en los ojos.

Harry simplemente la miraba con las cejas alzadas, sin saber que esperar ahora.

Hermione soltó aire una vez más antes de mirar alrededor, como buscando testigos y de nuevo a él.

— ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

— ¿Eh? Sí. Sísísí. Pero antes de irme quería hacer una cosa.

Y sin decir más, se acercó del todo a Harry, posó sus manos en sus hombros, y lo besó en los labios.

Harry tuvo aproximadamente tres segundos para sorprenderse y que aproximadamente cien mil preguntas cruzaran su mente, y para que esa parte de su mente molesta con Ron y Krum, tomara las riendas antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de encerrarla de nuevo en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Harry respondió con lo poco que sabía y Hermione igual. Ambos eran inexpertos en el tema, o al menos eso creía Harry, y no iban a llegar muy lejos. Movió los labios ligeramente mientras ponía unas muy temblorosas manos en la cintura de Hermione, y esta le respondió con un beso a su labio inferior, tras lo que se separaron unos centímetros.

Harry la miró sin casi reconocerla. Como si estuviera en trance, se inclinó de nuevo y besó la comisura de los labios de Hermione y luego plenamente en los labios, concentrándose en su labio superior, succionando ligeramente.

Se separaron de nuevo, y esta vez ambos salieron del trance. Harry había apartado las manos de donde las tenía, lentamente, para no acabar con el momento del todo.

Vio como Hermione se miraba los pies por un momento, mordiéndose el labio. Y luego lo miró a él, y señaló un punto sobre la cabeza de Harry. Este frunció el cejo y miró hacia arriba. Había…

—Muérdago—dijo Hermione, con las mejillas furiosamente coloreadas—Ya sabes, tradición, y todo eso…

—Ajá…—musitó Harry, aún sin prestar mucha atención.

—Entonces…

—Bueno…

Hablaron a la vez.

Se rieron.

—Tú primero—dijo Harry.

—Vale. Bueno—empezó Hermione—, creo que Viktor estará buscándome.

—Oh—dijo Harry, una vez más pillado por sorpresa—, claro. Viktor.

—Y ya es hora del fin del baile, así que es tú momento Harry, ya puedes escapar.

—Sí, ya. Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas Noches, Harry.

Harry la siguió al Gran Comedor donde se separaron y Harry tuvo por fin un momento para derrumbarse contra una pared y echarse las manos a la cabeza porque qué en el nombre de Merlín estaba pasando. ¿Hermione besándole mientras su cita estaba en otro lado? No tenía sentido. Y luego se fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo diciendo… “Muérdago.”

Claro. Hermione le había dado a Harry su primer beso por el muérdago, nada más, y ahora se iba con su campeón de Quidditch mundial. Había sido una locura de una fiesta. Había echado canas al aire, como había dicho McGonagall.

Empezó su ascenso por la escalinata de mármol cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba:

— ¡Eh… Harry!

Era Cedric Diggory. Con Cho. Claro, Cho. A Harry le gustaba Cho. Muchísimo. No sabía a dónde se le había ido la cabeza.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó Harry, esperando que fuera lo que fuese acabase pronto. No veía la hora de quitarse esa estúpida ropa y acostarse.

* * *

 

_— ¿Y qué?—preguntó Ron por fin mirando a su amigo—. ¿Cómo ha sido?_

_Harry reflexionó un momento._

_—Húmedo—respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba muy claro—. Porque ella estaba llorando—aclaró Harry._

_— ¡Ah!—dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco—. ¿Tan malo eres besando?_

_—No lo sé—contestó Harry, que no se lo había planteado e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación—. Quizá sí._

_—Claro que no—intervino Hermione distraídamente…_

**Author's Note:**

> (digamos que Rita había abandonado los jardines después de enterarse de lo de Hagrid)
> 
> Los reviews me dan vida, así que ya sabéis.


End file.
